Since 1986, studies on HIV and AIDS pathogenesis conducted at UCLA have relied on a well-run, state-of the-art Virology Core facility. The overall purpose of this facility has been to serve as an accessible resource for development of research techniques for UCLA investigators and their collaborators pursuing basic science, clinical science, public health, and behavioral science research in the field of HIV/AIDS. Reflecting the scientific needs of CFAR investigators on the UCLA campus, the following specific aims are proposed for the Virology Core. 1. To supply a readily available resource for UCLA investigators requiring virological support in the form of assays, technical expertise, primary human cells and/or storage/maintenance of viral specimen inventories. 2. To provide access and appropriate training for use of the Core-maintained BSL2+Tissue Culture/PCR clean facility. 3. To serve as a wet lab resource for behavioral and social science HIV investigators, offering access to routine bioassays and virological assessments. 4. To develop, evaluate and incorporate new procedures, assays, and reagents relevant to the needs of UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators. 5. To foster collaboration, training and development of junior investigators as well as intramural and extramural investigators pursuing collaborative research with UCLA HIV/AIDS investigators. The Virology Core actively promotes the use of all of our assays/services to clinical, basic, public health, and behavioral investigators; currently over 80 Principle Investigators utilize some form of core sen/ice. The goal is to make the Virology Core accessible and readily available to all investigators at UCLA who are studying any aspect of HIV infection, and to continue to foster interactions between investigators of different scientific and clinical disciplines at UCLA, as well as other UCLA-affiliated institutions.